Paranormal
by hotdxfan
Summary: What happens when you are haunted by visions of the future and you determine the fate of your friends lives
1. Chapter 1

Paranormal

Chapter 1

Introduction

"I was always told that I could be anything I wanted to be and I could do anything I put my mind to. I never knew that one day I would have a special gift that would save my friends and co-workers. Well here's my story how it all started!"

Three months earlier...

It was the week before Summerslam and the divas were doing a photo shoot for the WWE magazine. As they finished up, they gathered their stuff and left heading towards the arena for a autograph signing. "Hey April you sure you don't want to ride with us?" Nattie asked grabbing the keys out her purse. "Yeah I'm sure I gotta make a make a stop at the boutique shop anyway I'll meet you girls at the arena."she told her. Nattie nodded as she and the other divas walked outside to the car.

As April was driving towards the arena a car came speeding towards her, she managed to avoid the car but didn't see a huge eighteen wheeler truck coming at her.

A few minutes later Nattie, Trinity, Nikki and Brie made it to the arena, "Hey where's April she should've been here by now." Nattie told the girls as they walked inside the building. "Relax Nattie we just got here! I'm sure she'll be skipping through those doors any minute now." Trinity told her. "You're right I'm just paranoid that's all! You know we always travel in groups and..." Nattie was cut off mid sentence when she saw Alicia running towards them crying..

"Alicia what wrong?" Trinity asked her. "April was in a really bad accident and she's hurt bad. We gotta get to the hospital now!" She told them in between sobs. The others nodded as they ran outside and jumped in the car. "Shouldn't we call Stephanie?" Nikkei asked Nattie trying to comfort her sister. "I already tried she didn't answer so I left a message on her phone." She told her as they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

They ran inside not knowing the condition of their friend and praying she as okay. As they ran inside the doctor was walking towards them, "Hello ladies you must be here for AJ Lee?" He asked them. They all nodded, "How is she doctor?" Nattie asked him.

The doctor didn't say anything, he just looked at them with sympathy.

What will happen next?

What is AJ's condition?


	2. Chapter 2

Paranormal

Chapter 2

As the doctor stood in front of the girls, they started to worry from the look on his face. "Alright ladies your friend is badly injured, she has a machine to help her breath. Now she is responding when we speak to her, but only time will tell us of her other injuries." He told them.

They were all quiet until Nattie spoke, "Can we see her please!" She asked him in tears. The doctor nodded his head, "Yes just two at a time okay! I'll get the nurse to bring you to her room once we get her settled." He told them. They all nodded and took a seat in the waiting room. While waiting the nurse came out of AJ's room, "Okay who would like to see her first?" She asked them. No one said anything until Trinity spoke first, "Me and Alicia can go first!" She told the nurse. The nurse nodded her head, "Alright follow me!" She told them sweetly as they walked down the hall to AJ's room.

As they got to her room, they notice how still AJ was and the how peaceful she looked. Alicia started to tear up as she saw the machine that was helping AJ breath.

" I just can't believe this, we had just spoken to her at the studio what happened?" She asked in tears. "I don't know the police say she was hit by an eighteen wheeler. AJ couldn't get out the way in time." Trinity told her. Alicia nodded as she looked back at her friend, imagining her smile coming through the doors at the arena and greeting everyone. The entire roster loved because of her personality and she was practically like a little sister to all of them.

"Come on we better go so the others can come see her." Trinity told Alicia trying to comfort her. She knew Alicia was very close to AJ. They always traveled together to all the shows.

Alicia nodded as they left the room and walked towards the waiting room to the other women. "How does she look?" Nikki asked scared. "Not like herself, she's on a breathing machine and she looks so peaceful. I just know she'll make it out of this. She to tough and stubborn not to. Besides she wouldn't miss..."Alicia was interrupted when Stephanie ran in.

"Oh my god I got the message, what happened?" She asked in panic. "AJ was hit by an eighteen wheeler and is now on a breathing machine. The doctor said she's responding very little but only time will tell. She has other injuries as well but we won't know until she wakes up." Nattie told her.

Stephanie nodded in tears, "Have any of you seen her yet?" She asked them. "Me and Trinity just left her room." Alicia told her. "Okay Nikki and Brie can go next if you want. Me and Nattie will follow after you." Stephanie told them.

They nodded as Nikki took in a deep breath, grabbed her sister's hand and walked to AJ's room. When they walked inside they saw a peaceful AJ laying still, not moving, no skipping or insulting their sense of style. Nikki smiled a little thinking about that. "Did worry kiddo, your gonna get better so we can go shopping and you show me your sense of style." She whispered to her. Brie heard her sister and nodded in agreement.

As they left the room and headed towards the others neither noticed AJ eyes opening. Nikki and Brie got to the other ladies and told Nattie and Stephanie that they could go see AJ now.

Stephanie and Nattie nodded as they walked toward AJ's room not knowing what they were about to witness.

What will happen next?

Is AJ awake?

Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Paranormal

Chapter 3

As Nattie and Stephanie walked into the room they saw the breathing machine. Nattie walked closer to the bed and noticed something. AJ's eyes were open and looking right at her. "Oh my god! AJ your awake, you had us worried sick. Stephanie go get a doctor quickly." Nattie told her not taking her eyes off of AJ. Stephanie nodded as she ran out of the room.

Nattie looked at AJ and finally spoke, "AJ sweetie can you hear me, if you can blink once for yes and twice for know okay." She told her. AJ gave her a thumbs up for okay. Although AJ couldn't speak because of the machine, she could still move her left arm and hand.

Nattie smiled, "Do you remember what happened?" She asked her concerned. AJ blinked her eyes one time. "OK that's good, does anything hurt right now?" She asked next. AJ blinked once as she pointed at her left side. "Okay I'll let the doctor know, one last question did you know the driver who hit you?" She asked her.

AJ blinked twice in tears, Nattie wiped away her tears as the doctor came back in. "Hello AJ I'm glad you're awake now. I need to take you for x-rays so we can see if there were any further injuries after the accident okay.

AJ blinked her eyes and gave him a thumbs up. The doctor smiled, "What is she doing?" He asked. " She was answering your question, she blinks once for yes and twice for no and a thumbs up for okay." Nattie told him. The doctor nodded in shock, " Wow did you teach her that?" he asked her.

Nattie nodded, "I had to teach my husband the same thing after his injury, he couldn't speak for awhile after his surgery." She told him.

The doctor nodded, " Well after her x-rays will you tell her what's going on and what her response is." The doctor asked her. "Sure no problem!" She told him smiling.

"Great I'll go get the nurse so we can get her downstairs for for the x-rays." He told them.

Stephanie and Nattie both nodded as the doctor left to get a nurse. "Don't worry sweetie everything will be okay, we'll find the punk who did this okay!" Stephanie told her smiling. AJ gave her a thumbs up as they waited for the doctor to come back with the nurse.

A few minutes later the doctor came back with a nurse, "Alright AJ let's get you ready to go downstairs. Now we're gonna take you off the machine to see how well your breathing is." He told her. AJ gave him a thumbs up. "Perfect!" He told her as the nurse took the breathing tube out of AJ mouth and nose.

"OK AJ take a deep breath for me okay." The doctor told her. AJ took a deep breath and breathed out slowly. "That's great, your breathing is good. Now we'll head down to x-rays, you ladies can wait in the waiting room until we return." He told them.

They both nodded as waved to AJ and watch her disappear through the double doors to do x-rays.

After about thirty minutes the doctor came into the waiting room, " I got great news your friend is gonna be okay. She has a few broken ribs, a broken leg and a broken arm. But there are no signs of internal injuries which is good. She's back in her room settled and can talk to all of you." The doctor told them.

Everyone cheered excited, "Thank you doctor! Nattie told him in tears." He nodded and smiled. "She must mean a lot to you ladies?" He asked them. "She's more than just our coworker she's practically our little sister." Nikki told him.

The doctor nodded, "That's good because she's gonna need all of you in order to get back on her feet. She'll need therapy three times a week to help her start walking again." He told them.

They all nodded in tears with excitement, they were just glad that she survived and was gonna be okay.

How will AJ handle her injuries and not being able to wrestle for a few months?

Does she have any memory of the acciden?

Find out in the next chapter of Paranormal!


	4. Chapter 4

Paranormal

Chapter 4

A few days had went by and AJ was finally able to leave the hospital. "Hey AJ you ready to go?" Alicia asked her. AJ nodded, "Yeah let's get out of here!" She told her grabbing her bag.

As they walked outside, AJ stopped and grabbed her head and fell to her knees. Alicia saw this and looked concerned watching AJ, "Sweetie are you okay?" Alicia asked holding AJ's hand.

"No my head is killing me, I can't..." she stopped in mid sentence. As her head started spinning, she saw a car on fire and someone was inside. As the vision got clearer she saw who it was. After several minutes her head stopped and she looked up at Alicia in tears, "We need to get back to headquarters now!" She told Alicia running to the car. "What's going on AJ?" Alicia asked running to the car as well.

"Just get in I'll explain on the way to the arena." She told her. Alicia nodded as they drove to the arena, AJ explained what was going on.

"Wow are you sure? I mean that sounds crazy!" Alicia told her. "I know it does. Look I can't explain it but you have to believe me!" AJ told her. Alicia nodded in agreement, "Okay!" I believe you. She told her as turned into the parking lot of the Allstate Arena.

AJ got out and ran inside looking for the victim she saw in the car. She started to panic, "Come on where are you?" She asked herself.

She saw the woman leaving on the other side of the arena. "Hey stop!" She yelled. Running as fast as she could outside.

As AJ stepped outside she saw the woman get in the car, "No!" She yelled. "Hey get out the car now!", AJ yelled. The woman turned around, "AJ what's going on?she asked. "You gotta get out the car, before...", before AJ could finish the sentence she started to smell smoke. The woman saw the smoke and started to panic as she tried to opened the door but it wouldn't budge. "Help get me out please!" the woman begged in tears coughing. "Hold on!" AJ told her as she spotted a metal pipe near some trash bins. "Cover your face!" AJ yelled as she swung the pipe back and bashed the window in. "Come on let's go!" AJ told her grabbing the woman's hand with the help of Alicia and pulled her out the window to safety far enough before the car went up in flames.

The woman just looked in shock, "Thank you AJ and Alicia you saved my life." The woman spoke softly hugging AJ in tears. "No problem boss!" AJ told her smiling.

Stephanie smiled and then asked with concern, "How did you know that was gonna happen?" She asked. AJ looked at her and then at Alicia, "Let's go inside and I'll explain everything!" She told her helping Stephanie to her feet and they went back inside headquarters.

How will Stephanie react when AJ explain everything to her?


End file.
